Redencao
by Lucy Nightray
Summary: Temari estava cansada dos erros de Shikamaru.Ele so queria se redimir...mas ja era tarde demais.O que pode acontecer numa visita a prisao? Postado no Nyah!Fanfiction,nao e plagio!


Sabaku no Temari nao agüentava mais. Sua cabeça estourava e nao dormia bem ha quase uma ela so sonhava com _**ele**_.Era difícil de agü amava o garoto,mas ele so estava errando ha algum tempo...essa convivência dele com o Gaara e o Kankuro nao estava ,brigas,confusões:ate na delegacia ele ja tinha seu erro maior foi ha uma semana.

_**Quando ele se declarou.**_

Ele disse que a amava e que iria parar com esses erros. Mas,dois dias depois,ele fora detido roubando uma loja de doces e uma joalheria.O mais engraçado,era que a dona da loja era de so fazia doces inspirados na Vila.E a da joalheria tambem era da Vila e fazia suas jóias baseados nos grandes lutadores de sua fora pego com um colar de ouro em forma de leque e vários doces com o símbolo da Vila da havia furtado tantas coisas por _**ela**_...

Decidiu sair para esfriar a cabeça. Foi tomar banho.

_**Acorda de manhã**_  
_**Procura o que vestir**_  
_**Já sabe aonde ir**_  
_** (Aonde eu nunca quis te levar)**_

Ela vê que esta chovendo. A casa esta e Kankuro foram denunciados por tres pessoas que ela mais amava na vida,presas numa cela suja...

_**O inverno está aí**_  
_**Ele vem te buscar**_  
_**Ele te faz sorrir**_  
_**Mas veste algo quente que o frio vai chegar**_

Mas para onde ir?Ino e Sakura estavam trabalhando. TenTen ainda devia estar viajou.E ela nao era chegada a aquelas _**coisas**_ chamadas "garotos".Decidiu ir visitar Gaara,Kankuro e Shikamaru.

_**Desligue o rádio e a TV**_  
_**Porque no seu Domingo eu vou aparecer**_  
_**Vai ser melhor para você viver**_

Shikamaru Nara, prisioneiro numero 4649. Preso por furto e formação de que era tao certinho...se aproximar dos irmaos da garota que amava tinha sido um erro.E ele sabia que ela estava sofrendo.

_**Ostenta ser feliz**_  
_**Tudo que sempre quis**_  
_**Mas melhor se cuidar**_  
_**Com toda a tristeza que eu posso levar**_

Será que ela iria esquecê-lo?

Viu uma loira de cabelos arrepiados se aproximarem.

Difícil.

_**E é só pra te devolver**_  
_**Lembre que é caro me esquecer**_  
_**Barato pra você**_  
_**Não tente me esquecer, porque eu não vou deixar**_

"Tema-chan..."

Shikamaru: Gaara esta no banho. Kankuro,ajudando na cozinha.

Temari: Shikamaru...

"... Eu te amo."

Temari:...Eu vim te ver.

Shikamaru: "E agora? Ve-la era a coisa que eu mais queria no mundo! Mas... nao quero que ela... esta sofrendo mesmo. Olheiras. O tom de voz. Esta pálida, magra!" Desculpe Temari, mas... voce nao pode ficar aqui.

Temari: Por quê?O policial me deixou vir aqui!

Shikamaru: Eu nao quero te ver.

Temari: Como?

Shikamaru: _**Eu nao quero te ver.**_

_**Volte pra casa, vai chover**_  
_**Porque eu fiz seu Domingo desaparecer**_  
_**E, nem querendo, você vai viver longe de mim**_

Temari*chorando**: Por que voce continua mentindo, Shika?Nao sabe que assim so vai me machucar?

Shikamaru: Temari, eu...

_**Se eu te disser que eu não vou mais voltar**_  
_** (Você irá me procurar?) **_  
_**Se eu te disser que eu não vou acordar**_  
_** (Com quem você irá sonhar?) **_  
_**Se eu te disser que eu não vou mais mentir**_  
_**Não vá acreditar...**_

Temari: "Temari, eu..." o caramba. Policial?Posso falar algo com o senhor?

Shikamaru: Baka.

Temari: Nunca mais fale comigo. Me esqueç tambem vou te ser melhor.

_**(Mas eu não vou deixar) **_  
_**Desligue o rádio e a TV**_  
_**Porque no seu Domingo eu vou aparecer**_  
_** (Eu não vou deixar) **_  
_**Vai ser melhor para você viver longe de mim**_

_** (Mas eu não vou deixar) **_  
_**Volte pra casa, vai chover (Vou te dizer) **_  
_** (Eu não vou deixar, eu não vou deixar) Porque no seu Domingo eu vou aparecer**_  
_** (Eu não vou deixar me esquecer) E, nem querendo, você vai viver longe de mim**_

Policial: Sr. Nara,o senhor esta solto.

Shikamaru: Como?

Policial: A senhorita Sabaku deu um depoimento a seu favor. Agora va,antes que eu mude de idéia.

Shikamaru: Temari!Obrigada!Nunca mais eu faço isso de novo.

Temari: Quem garante Shikamaru?

_**Se eu te disser que eu não vou mais voltar**_  
_** (Você irá me procurar?) **_  
_**Se eu te disser que eu não vou acordar**_  
_** (Com quem você irá sonhar?) **_  
_**Se eu te disser que eu não vou mais mentir**_  
_**Não vá acreditar...**_

Shikamaru: Temari, meu amor por voce ja nao e prova suficiente?

Temari: Talvez, com o tempo...

Shikamaru: Entao, ta. Tchau.

Temari: "Tchau" o caramba.

A maldita chuva caia de novo, com forca.

Quem se importava?

Temari: Adeus, mentiroso.

_**Se eu te disser que eu não vou mais voltar**_  
_** (Você irá me procurar?) **_  
_**Se eu te disser que eu não vou acordar**_  
_** (Com quem você irá sonhar?) **_  
_**Se eu te disser que eu não vou mais mentir**_  
_**Não vá acreditar...**_

Shikamaru: Tchau...

Temari: Eu te amo.

PROLOGO

Temari sorria. Seu marido Shikamaru Nara,carregava a pequena Hikari nos braços.

Shikamaru: Lembra de que eu tinha sido acusado por roubar doces e um pingente?Eu tenho um presente...

Temari: Shika-kun...

A pequena Hikari dorme.

Temari:...Hora de dormir.

A pequena familia era feliz.


End file.
